bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:PrettyRaveGirl/Damn, it's been how long???
Heeeeeeeey dudes. This is Mikki (not as in my past mary-sue oc, but a short nickname for Mikaela). Oh my Aphrodite, so-o fucking much has changed since I've last been on here ;_; (and now my hand hurts from being bitten by my kitten playing rough with me. <---I just made a Dr. Suess rhyme :D). Okay, enough screwing around. I've noticed that a few people have left and have moved on with their life, now busy with college and other things. I've heard of a few losses on here, and I send out my condolences to those people who are going through a hard time in their lives as of now. So far I have found my new passion for history of ancient civilizations and mythology. Well, I have been for a while now. I also love world cultures, fashion, some politics (I'm so glad to hear that Mitt Romney backed out of running for president again by the way, but let's not get into debate over that; I just had to speak my mind there for a second.),science, cheese, tea, pasta, cats, Thranduil, and guys with long hair (that extends all the way past their shoulders, which explains Thranduil.). I am having fun in my senior year of highschool, and I am 18 now. WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! I have joined a club called TSA (Technology Students Association, and NO we don't do security pat-downs at airports. I will slap the next person into armageddon who makes a joke about it.). My style has changed to Bohemian, so everything is a mix of hippie/70s/vintage/ethnic/fantasy-forest-nature. I lurv wearing boots (they make me feel so Elven.). Now I'm a beginner fan of Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit. I haven't seen the third LOTR movie yet or the second Hobbit movie yet. I haven't even finished the first Hobbit movie either :C. I now have my heart set on Thranduil!!! *sigh* My desire is to make him my slave >:3. Things that you never knew of me, I am a bit sadistic (as noted above), perverted (oh so many dirty thoughts about every guy I nearly gaze upon), fantasizer (trying to get with guys who aren't of human existence angels, demons, Thranduil/elves, and the greek gods. Hey, even disney's Hercules is so cute and innocent.), nervous wreck (OCD and Generalized Anxiety at it's best. Do not worry, I am in therapy and on pills for this. No, seriously, I am.), generous (I am willing to hear friends out on their problems and stay by their side), androgynous (physical appearance female, brain divided in half of being both masculine and feminine. Yes, I sometimes think and act like a guy. It gets to me.) and black and white with little shades of grey (everyone and everything has their pros and cons, however it is balanced). My path for the future keeps changing, I am thinking of doing something that suits my passions which are traveling, history, world cultures, fashion, and an interest in languages. No this does not mean I am going into modelling (doubt I will be picked anyway). How about you guys? How is everyone doing? Haven't heard from SodaCat in a long time. I wonder how she is ya' know? With LURV, Mikki Category:Blog posts